dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Planet Vegeta
This article is about the planet in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. For the planet in Dragon Ball GT, see New Planet Plant. New Planet Vegeta (新惑星ベジータ 'Shin Wakusei Bejīta')1 is a planet that was to be the home for the remaining Saiyans after the destruction of the original Planet Vegeta by Frieza. This planet is shown in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, as well as during Broly's flashback of Goku defeating him in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. Biography New Planet Vegeta was established by Paragus, where he invites Vegeta to be its new ruler. This planet was created to be a ruse to lure Vegeta and his "friends" to their death either by Broly or Comet Camori, which was to impact it in only a few hours after the discovery that Broly was the Legendary Super Saiyan. Paragus wanted to take revenge on James Spencer and his family for banishing him after he's betrayed them for helping Frieza to kill them on the Spencer Clan Massacre at the dimensional world as Spencer World and King Vegeta for the attempted execution of him as well as his infant son, Broly. Ironically, this was the same day that Frieza had destroyed the original Planet Vegeta and attacked on the Spencer World. According to Paragus, he "picked the next best thing," which was the death of King Vegeta's son, Vegeta. Paragus had his son, who was placed under mind control to control his power, destroy the cities, enslave numerous aliens from a nearby planet to create the castle where they stay, and presumably destroy most of the South Galaxy in order to sell the act. The planet does not resemble that of the original Planet Vegeta and is mostly deserted except for the main castle and the workers in the ruins of the cities. As said before, this planet was intended to be an ambush as the colossal Comet Camori was heading straight for it. Paragus was intending to get rid of Vegeta and the Dragon Team while he and Broly would escape and conquer Earth. However, when he lost control of Broly and free Danielle from Paragus's control, he was forced to abandon his son to the planet's fate. But any hope of escape was literally crushed when the plan backfires. Broly suddenly appears and catches him attempting to escape in a space pod and kills him by crushing the pod, then throwing it toward the approaching comet. His last dying words were that he was being killed by the son that once saved his life. Ultimately, the planet was destroyed by Camori, but Goku was able to teleport himself, his friends and the surviving Shamoians into the Capsule Corporation spaceship that Piccolo came in. Video Game Appearances New Planet Vegeta is a playable stage in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu. Trivia * A flashback from Paragus implied that Broly may have been responsible for the cities lying in ruin as a kid, as one of Broly's Eraser Cannon was seen destroying a city that greatly resembled the desolate city on New Planet Vegeta. * Ironically, the original Planet Vegeta was thought by some to be destroyed by a celestial object as well, but was really destroyed by Frieza's Supernova. * The planet doesn't seem to be that far from Earth, as Piccolo was able to travel there in a spaceship in the few hours before Comet Camori hit. Gallery New_Planet_Vegeta.jpg|New Planet Vegeta Paragus_Castle.jpg|Paragus' castle illuminated by his Dead Punisher References # ↑ Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Category:Planets Category:Places in the Seventh Universe Category:Destroyed Planets